Eva's Hammer
Eva's Hammer is the largest U-boat in the Kriegsmarine and the world. It is seen in the 2014 game Wolfenstein: The New Order, as well the 2017 game Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. The submarine is now the Kreisau Circle's and American Resistances' HQ and Command Centre. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' The Eva's Hammer is not seen until Chapter 11 - U-Boat where B.J. Blazkowicz stows away inside a torpedo delivered to the U-Boat by one of Klaus Kreutz's contacts. Having boarded the ship, Blazkowicz clears the vessel of its crew to make it secure for the other members of the Kreisau Circle to board. They then use the craft to access Set Roth's Da'at Yichud safe keep below the Atlantic Ocean. By the final chapter, the Kreisau Circle used the Eva's Hammer to attack Deathshead's Compound. They fired a Spindly Torque from its cannon to attack the defending Nazi forces. They also used the ship's nuclear cannon after Blazkowicz obtained the nuclear decryption keys from the Lunar Base to destroy Deathshead's Compound with a nuclear shell. Wolfenstein: The New Colossus The Eva's Hammer became the Kreisau Circle's new mobile HQ after the assault on Deathshead's Compound. Because of its status and capacity to launch nuclear shells, it has become a top-priority target for the Nazis to recapture or destroy. The Kreisau Circle then directed the Eva's Hammer to link up with the resistance forces in the former United States, coming under attack from Nazi forces in the Atlantic Ocean. After BJ's 5-months coma, the Eva's Hammer was attacked by Irene and her death squad to kill BJ and avenge Deathshead's death. It is revealed that the crew did not sweep up all the Nazi personnel within the U-boat due to its tremendous size. The remaining Nazi soldiers led by Nazi Commander Fischer hid in the obscured Section F (entrance hidden by a locker) of the U-boat and managed to transmit signals for backups. This leads to the Ausmerzer following, tracking down, and attacking the Eva's Hammer. After B.J. disposed off the remaining Nazi, Fischer and the transmitter plus the automated system comprised of Drone and Supersoldiers that are programmed by the Nazi to protect their nuclear stockpile in Section F, the Eva's Hammer goes lies the full control of the Kreisau Circle and the American Resistance. Trivia *The U-boat is most likely named after Eva Braun, Adolf Hitler's lover and wife. *The Eva's Hammer has at least dozens of nuclear warhead stored in the section F of the ship. *Eva's Hammer is based on the real world plans for the Kriegsmarine's Cruiser Class U-boats. These vessels would have been twice as large as the standard U-boat of the German Navy and would have been capable of carrying the Arado Ar-231 scout seaplane as well as the Flettner Fl-282 helicopter. *It appears that the Eva's Hammer is also an aircraft carrier submarine, as numerous retro-futuristic Ho-229 can be seen docking through the glass at the staircase in Wolfenstein: The New Order. *In the german version of the game the U-boat is called "Hammerfaust" (german for "Hammerfist"). * There is actually a real submarine carrier know as the I-400-class submarine build by Imperial Japanese Navy during the Second World War which 18 of this class were commission in 1942 but was scaled down to 5 in 1943 and were to carry up to three Aichi M6A Seiran Floatplanes but only 3 (I-400 at Kure, and I-401 and I-402 at Sasebo) out of the 5 were completed. Gallery ROW_Wolfenstein II_set_lab_workshop_01-thumb-688x387-677726.jpg|Set Roth's lab. ROW_Wolfenstein II_bj_anya_room-thumb-688x387-677747.jpg|BJ and Anya's room ROW_Wolfenstein II_Living_room.jpg|The living and entertainment area of the Eva's Hammer, which used to a torpedo silo. Wolfenstein® II_ The New Colossus™_20171103163700.jpg|The complete model of the Eva's Hammer Wolfenstein®-II_-The-New-Colossus™_20171027110755-1400x788.jpg|Bombate's room. AOWLFN2_PG_14_15.jpg|Torpedo Corridor (top left corner); Torpedo storage (top right corner); Infirmary (left corner) and underwater hangar (right corner). eagf.jpg|Meeting and planning room. Wolfenstein_+II_+The+New+Colossus__20171029201534.jpg|Arcade machine quarter. Wolfenstein_+II_+The+New+Colossus__20171029201741.jpg|A small part of a living quarter in the Eva's Hammer. Wolfenstein_II_-interiors.jpg|The bar. Ca87f2dc6312e304831ee25c6980924f. SX1280 QL80 TTD .jpg 88eshhmntvwz.jpg|Scoreboard for shooting competition in shooting range. Wolfenstein-The-New-Colossus-Screenshot-2017.10.30-14.04.00.42-740x416.png|Enigma Machine. Wolfenstein-2-Uberkommandant-Board-640x360.jpg|The kill-list of Nazi official. in the control, meeting and planning room. egeggf.png|B.J. in the hidden section F of the Eva's Hammer. faeveaeg.png|The radio room where Nazi commander Fischer transmitted the signal to Ausmerzer to track the Eva's Hammer. faegegg.png|The destroyed radio control room. cajffjf.png|Max Hass's room. gjge.png|Ammunition workbench. jfjddvvv.png|Shooting range. jvjdvv.png|Fergus's room. jjfff.png|Cafeteria. fegggg.png|The nuclear warhead stockpile in the section F of the Eva's Hammer. Category:Vehicles Category:Nazis Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein The New Colossus Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus locations Category:Kriegsmarine